


Watermelon Sugar

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fruit, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: Based off of the song and video, “Watermelon Sugar” by Harry Styles, the reader and Anakin Skywalker are sent off to a boring dinner hosted by a king and a few senators, until Anakin decides to make it interesting by making sexual innuendos with fruit.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Watermelon Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting all of my imagines.

Pushed far away in the outer rims, you and several others sat around a table, eating dinner--discussing topics about the war, the senate, the Chancellor--needless to say, the conversations were politic heavy, and it bored you.

As a Jedi Knight, it was your duty to serve in this galactic war, but being apart in politics was something you didn't sign up for.

In fact, you didn't sign up to be apart of this meeting at all--the Jedi Council insisted that there be at least two Jedi representatives to pull this system to the side of the Republic--and you just happened to be one of the Jedi that was chosen to be sent, unfortunately.

However, there was a bright side to this matter: Anakin. Your boyfriend of three years sat at the oval table in front of you, keeping your mind at bay, as well as making playful and stupid remarks towards you from time to time to keep your mind from swaying somewhere else, simply because he knew how much you hated politics.

You appreciated his kind efforts, but being squished between Senator Bail Organa and Senator Padmé Amidala didn't favor the situation at all--they were the biggest talkers about politics at this table.

You wished you were sitting next to Anakin and the two other people whose names you had forgotten (simply because they hadn't really uttered a word since you'd arrived).

You picked at your assortment of food, trying to listen in to the conversation, but nothing seemed to pique your interest.

 _At least the food looks pretty,_ you think, admiring all of the different textures, colors, fruits, vegetables--you hadn't exactly found the different shades of fruits interesting until this very moment, most likely because of your utter boredom.

However, your boredom was quickly diminished when you felt a heavy kick on your leg.

Your eyes shot up and looked at Anakin in front of you, who seemed to be guilty, as he let out a small snicker before tilting his head towards senator Organa, who looked at you, patiently, as if he was waiting for a response.

Because of your delayed response, the table went silent, all eyes on you. You could feel a sudden rush of anxiety start to pile up. "Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you repeat that Senator?" You ask, hoping they hadn't noticed that you weren't paying attention for the past thirty minutes.

"It's alright. We were just wondering what your thoughts were on the war. Since you're a Jedi who serves in the war, King Ondarion was wondering if he could have another point of view on this topic, " he says, taking his napkin and wiping his mouth from the crumbs that laid on it.

You purse your lips together in thought, not really giving any thoughts about the war before. You were a Jedi--you did as you were told, and you asked no questions. Although, there were some conflicting thoughts, now that you thought about it.

You turn to King Ondarion who sat at the end of the table, facing the aged man who began to eat once again after you decided to pick up the conversation. "Yes, actually, it's a complicated subject. The war, it's against our Jedi traditions. We are keepers of the peace, not soldiers--"

You feel a tinge in the Force--a change. A change in Anakin for that matter. A playful energy picked up in the air, as he reached over to the center of the table where all of the assortments of fruit lied on trays and picked up a round, velvety peach. You rose an eyebrow at him, wondering why his energy had changed so quickly but decided it was nothing and ignored it and continued.

"We Jedi usually don't fight political wars--we are usually items by ourselves, so trying to involve ourselves in politics is something that we have to adjust to. So as a Jedi myself, I don't necessarily appreciate the war, although, it can be argued that..." Your eyes flicked over to Anakin, that playful energy had picked up; a smirk played at his lips, his middle finger and his ring finger on his left-hand circle the grooves and dip of the peach, now leaning back into his chair ever so nonchalantly. You watched his fingers carefully circle the top of the peach, wondering what in the world his intent was as his eyes never left you.

You flicked your eyes back to the king and once again decided to ignore his actions and continue your conversation. "...That Jedi are keeping the peace by fighting against the chaos, but personally, I believe we're only enhancing this unnecessary discord."

"That's an interesting way of putting that. Since you've actually been on the front lines, what have you seen that's caused you to think about such things?" The king asks before he takes another bite of his food.

You shrug, turning back to your food as well, taking another bite of the delicious food that adorned your place before continuing. "Well, for starters, the utter destruction of each city we seem to bombard is horrific. The Jedi seem careless with each swift, and we don't..."

Again, a shift in the Force. You flick your eyes up to Anakin, looking at the devious man who sat there, fingers still circling the dips of the peach--his blue eyes flicked from you to the peach, then back to you--indicating that the circling of his fingers meant something entirely different than just the harmless motions of touching the fruit.

Keeping your stare on Anakin, you continue to speak on the issue. "...We don't seem to care enough, is all. I've seen families... Families hurt, " you were getting distracted. "Children have lost their lives, and so much more. War..."

While he had you in his sights and had your attention on him, he dipped his fingers into the center of the peach, barely touching it--leaving you questioning yourself, or more importantly, questioning him.

You, yourself started to watch with awe--a feeling of arousal started to swell beneath you, pulling and tugging ever so softly as he continued teasing you with the soft motions of the peach. Oh, how you wished that was you.

"...War is a monstrosity. I would love to see it go, " you say softly, your gaze still on Anakin's sexual innuendo with the peach.

"I agree, " Senator Amidala mumbles, as she takes another bite of her food.

You could hardly keep your attention on anyone else but Anakin's fingers. Every time someone asked you a question, you had to snap yourself out of your aroused gaze and turn back to reality, but then eventually, it would ultimately lead back to Anakin's fingers dancing smoothly along the skin of the peach.

Your mouth moved in unfamiliar rhythms, your mind clearly elsewhere. You knew what you were saying, and you knew what other people were saying, but your mind wasn't paying attention to it. You couldn't pay attention to it--Anakin was deliberately trying to turn you on--it was working, clearly. You couldn't simply ignore it, the feeling of butterflies soared in your womanhood--you wanted to be his peach so badly.

The movements of his fingers sped up, causing you to feel something below you to pulse out of desire--a desire for him.

Although you didn't know it, he had the same desire for you, ever since the two of you landed on this world. Ever since you had sat down at the table, he restrained every chance he could to smirk at you or to bend the Force to his will in order to please you or to reach across the table and tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear, simply because your love was forbidden. He hated not being able to touch you in public, but it was something he had to pay for in order to enjoy your moments behind closed doors.

Intently, you watched his fingers speed up, circling the peach over and over again as you let out careless words to the group of politicians at the table, watching, and waiting, waiting for him to finish off the peach, just like you were hoping he would do to you-- _finally_ , he dips his index fingers into the center of the peach, juices leaked from the fruit as he inserted his finger inside of it, all the while maintaining eye contact with you.

Your mouth stood slightly agape, swooning over his solemn, yet needy facial expression. His desire for you was unreal--you could sense it, also see it, as he slipped his finger out of the peach, bringing it up to his mouth, and sucked the juices off of it casually--still keeping eye contact with you.

At this point, your womanhood had begun to ache for him. You wanted to run away from this table of politicians and royal figures--but you _couldn't._ It was torturous as he sat there, taunting you, with you unable to do anything about it.

Your heart rate sped up, watching him as he brought the peach up to his mouth, still keeping eye contact with you, he opened his mouth and took a bite out of the peach--juices dripped from the fruit on to his lips, leaving him to pull the fruit from his mouth and set it down on his plate, before he licked up the juices from his lips.

You turned your attention away from Anakin, wondering how in the world you had gotten so flustered just by watching him finger a fruit.

It was the strangest strategy to get you turned on, but it _worked._ You hated yourself for getting so flustered so easily--but then again, that was all part of the fun.

You looked around at the table to see if anyone else was seeing what you saw, but both of the senators seemed preoccupied with convincing King Ondarion to join the cause of the Republic.

You didn't expect to be sitting here for an hour (but then again, they're politicians, you could be sitting here for possibly two more hours), chatting away about the war, and all of the Force's creation for what seemed like tortuous hours on end, yet, it didn't seem so bad now that Anakin was keeping you preoccupied.

After setting the peach down on his plate, Anakin reaches towards the fruit tray again and picks up a cleanly sliced cut of watermelon and set it on his plate.

You raised an eyebrow, intrigued to see where this would go, wondering if he was going to do the same thing to the fruit, or just eat it.

"Master Skywalker?"

The sudden call out to Anakin's name grabbed both of your attention. He perked up his head to the King who called out his name, while his fingers rested at the ends of the watermelon slice.

"Yes, your highness?" He asks, now, his bare left hand began to slide up and down the watermelon ever so slightly, gliding his finger along it with butterfly-like movements.

Anakin's face was innocent--eyes, puppy-dog like, a kind, charismatic smile was flashed amongst his lips while he looked at the king, but you knew his thoughts, his wants, his needs. He was only playing innocent for this group of people who you couldn't seem to escape. The smirk that began to tug on his lips told you something completely different.

You weren't listening, but the king had asked Anakin something, which made him chuckle, a smile formed upon his face, his expression lit up.

God, he was so attractive. His smile made you melt, his eyes were pools of playful ocean waves, his hands were the epitome of everything you desired--he was delicate with them, fingers gliding against the skin of the fruit, sending butterflies throughout your body--you needed to be touched by his hands, to be pulled and pushed this way and that, to be caressed, to be pleased in every way considerable.

You imagined being under him, kisses would trail down your neck as you would grip his hair, his hands would slowly trail down your body--gripping and tugging at your articles of clothing, slowly peeling them off one by one--hands, delicately touching you like he had done to the fruit, roaming and gliding, pulling you closer to him as each second passed. With these thoughts in mind, your core couldn't help but pulse at the thought, desperately needing him.

This dull meeting you were sitting at was getting more unfathomable as you watched Anakin in each passing second.

As the conversation between him and the king continued, he would flick his eyes towards you, eyes grazing over you, looking you up and down, then would quickly flick back to the king before he would get noticed, or someone would catch him staring at you--but you hadn't thought of doing the same. You didn't care that you were staring at him, in fact, he was the one who held the conversation at the table so it was only normal that you stared at him, right?

Anakin bowed his head to the king as if thanking him for whatever he had said, before turning back around, facing you once again.

Solid eye contact was made, his blue eyes bore deeply into yours while he brought up the watermelon to his mouth, he licked his lips intently, and bit down on the watermelon right in the center, chewing and sucking at the fruit's juices--eyes squinting at the flavor--he could sense your suffering, your need--he wanted you too, but this meeting was holding back everything you wanted to do to each other.

"Alright, thank you for coming, master Jedi, and Senators. I appreciate it thoroughly. I will sleep on this matter and will let you know in the morning. For now, you are all adjourned, " says the king, finally, standing up from the table. In swift movements, you all stand up from the table in unison, along with Anakin placing his fruit down on his plate quickly, then wiped his mouth with his sleeve, still maintaining eye contact with you. "You are welcome to spend the night here at my castle. My servants will show you to your designated rooms."

He waves his hand, and four servants come pouring out into the dining room, one assigned to each person.

"Thank you, King Ondarion. We appreciate it, " Senator Amidala says, bowing her head.

You do the same, appreciative of the king's kind offer.

The servants lead all of you out of the dining room and lead you down a hall in the castle, all of you shuffle along, filing into your rooms one by one.

You enter your room, welcomed by a large bed, and a gaping window that peered over a balcony. The interior of the room was made of old brick, just like the rest of the castle was, although, strangely, the door was modern. Maybe they didn't want to renovate the whole castle.

You stood at the door, trying to think of a way to get Anakin in your room without causing any suspicion that Anakin would be dating you.

Suddenly, you felt a change in the Force, a presence was at your door.

You walked to the door and pushed the button that opened it. The metal doors slid open, revealing your boyfriend, a sly smirk on his face.

He steps inside--the door closed behind him--and grabs your waist, pulling you into him.

You smile and throw your arms around his shoulders immediately, knowing the routine that occurred between the two of you.

Without saying anything, Anakin leans into you, his breath heavy, impatient for your lips to be on his--he presses his against yours and begins to fluidly move them together.

His strong hands snake down your back and pull you closer to him, eliminating the dull, empty space between both of your bodies. His body pressing up against yours made you sigh in comfort, finally allowing for the touch starved deprivation to depart.

The kiss became very breathy, pulling apart every so often until Anakin pulled his lips off of yours, his lips pulled into a smirk, his eyes matched that of the smirk--full of a sensual desire. His hands ran up and down your back, sliding underneath the top portion of your robes, his fingers delicately glided amongst your skin, all the while keeping eye contact with you.

You wanted to lean back in and kiss him, but before you could, he spoke, "Your thoughts were very loud at dinner."

You raised an eyebrow, a finger of yours now twirled a strand of Anakin's hair, remembering that you wanted to be under him, with him touching you slowly, caressing you, grasping at you. Of course it was loud, you were practically praying for Anakin to touch you at that point, you weren't surprised. "Well, it's very hard to keep my thoughts to myself when you're fondling the fruit like that."

Somehow, his smirk grows, a playful glint sparked in his eyes. "Fondling it how?" His hands move from under your robes and move to your utility belt, removing it from your body, he flings it onto the floor carelessly. The belt that was once secure around your body allowed for the robes around your person to loosen, also allowing for Anakin to slide his hands up further--granting him more access--he moves back under your robes, except, on the front half of your body, and up to your breasts, he circles his thumbs around your nipples slowly, just as he had done to the peach. "Like this?"

From the sudden delicate touch, your eyes widen, a gasp slipped from your mouth. You were pleased by the sudden stimulation--your nipples also seemed to appreciate the touch as they became hard, sensitive nubs under his fingers.

"Or like this?" His hands removed themselves from your breasts, leaving you disappointed, yet curious as to what he would do next. He slid his hands down from your chest and once again glided against your skin, dedicating himself to touching every part of you, caressing you--just like you wanted. His fingers found themselves at the hem of your robes, untying them completely until they fell off of your body, the tan fabric fell to the floor, allowing him the full sight of the bare top half of your body. The cold air that surrounded you had hit your naked breasts, allowing for your nipples to harden only further; chills now scattered throughout your body.

Anakin's eyes were locked with yours, never moving away, even though your breasts had been fully revealed to him, he still never looked away from your eyes. His jaw clenched, knowing that you were finally available to him, and only him, he wrapped his arms back around you and pulled you into another passionate kiss, lips intertwined with one another, braiding with each other, breathes being exchanged between each other--every part of you wanted him, desired for him--to be touched, to be fondled with. It was within every desire of you to be apart of him, and you needed him to know that.

With what seemed like a response to your thoughts, his hands slid down to your waist, pulling you tight against him--your breasts touching the thick leather of his armor made your breath pick up, another form of contact that transpired. Then, his hands slid further than your waist and slid past your ass and grabbed on to your thighs, all the while madly kissing you, and pulled your thighs to him, and hoisted you off of the ground, telling you to instinctively wrap your legs around him. He smirked at that, he loved that you knew what to do, as this was a routine you had followed many times before.

He carried you over to the bed and laid you down on it, not even once breaking the kiss. His hands, his _hands,_ caressed you, gliding upon your natural curves, butterflies were flying from your stomach, as you loved the feeling of protection encompass you. His large hands felt like protection--they always did, no matter if you were holding them, or if they were hugging you, or if they were caressing you--they always felt like they could protect you, no matter the occasion. Now, they were protecting your body.

Anakin's hands moved up to your breasts and began to knead them slowly, his thumbs brushed over your nipples every so often, letting soft moans escape from your mouth.

He chuckled into the kiss, glad to hear sounds of pleasure escape from your mouth. His lips began to move from yours, traveling away from them, he began to kiss on your cheek, then planted a kiss on your earlobe, then finally met your neck.

Anakin began to suck and pull at your neck, pausing briefly between each one, to make sure that he was taking his time to appreciate you and to make sure you were feeling like you were on cloud nine--and in fact, you were. The slow kneading of his hands on your breasts, the sounds of his heavy breathing in your ear, the feeling of your skin in-between his teeth and his lips, his tongue circling around your flesh; everything he was doing made your senses heightened--electricity soared through your bones. Everything he was doing was electrifying.

On the other hand, despite the perfect attention he was paying to the upper half of your body, your core was throbbing, aching for attention--which was the main reason your breathing had picked up. You were so needy for him to do something to you.

Anakin knew this, however, he was still going to take his time in making sure the top half of your body would be lined with his bites, and every nip of your skin would be kissed. You wanted to be touched like the fruit, so he was making sure he would treat you like them.

Deciding that it would be for your benefit, you decided to kick off your pants and rub your own clit because you were growing a little bit impatient, even though Anakin was absolutely making you feel marvelous, your clit just couldn't stop throbbing.

You moved your hands down to your vulva and pushed your underwear out of the way, and pressed your fingers against your extremely wet skin and started touching yourself with slow circles on your clit, now, louder moans filled the room.

Unfortunately, Anakin had spotted this and pulled his mouth up from the skin on your lower abdomen and crawled back on top of you, his face hovering directly over yours. His blue eyes reeked of disappointment as they bore into yours, wondering why in the world you would touch yourself when he was giving everything to you at the moment.

While keeping eye contact with you, he reaches for your hand and grabs it, yanking it away from your core, you whine as the sudden removal made you feel dissatisfied.

"No, don't do that. I'm taking care of you, remember?" He pulls your fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them, tasting the wet juices that were on your fingers. This excited you--you loved seeing Anakin take care of you in _every_ way, you loved seeing him taste you right in front of your sights.

He takes your fingers out of his mouth and smirks, laying it above your head, he grabs your other hand and pins that one back too--now leaving you without the option of touching yourself. "You taste so good, " he says, his breath hot on your ear. Your chest rose up and down quickly, enjoying his low, raspy voice tease you. "Instead of you touching yourself, how about you be a good girl and let me instead, hmm?" His eyes pierce into yours as he purses his lips together.

" _Please,_ " you moan, desperate for his touch.

He smirks and moves his body down towards the bed, crawling off of it until he's standing up in front of you.

You watch him as he undresses; his hands grab his utility belt and pulls it off of his body, followed by slipping off his boots, and then he grabs his Jedi robes and tugs it off of himself, his full-toned body came into view. You sighed at the marvelous sight of his body--you never wanted to let him go.

Anakin chuckles at your awe as he approaches you, and gets on his knees in front of you. He grabs your thighs and spreads them open, allowing for more access.

He lays his hands on your thighs, stroking them with his thumbs, while he begins to talentedly swipe his tongue at your folds, sending your body into overdrive.

His tongue laps at your clit, circling it around and around, while occasionally licking stripes from your cunt to your nub, making you moan like no other.

Your hands reached down and ran your fingers through his hair, coaxing him, and began to run praises off of your tongue, thanking Anakin for finally touching you.

However, you did want him to be inside of you, spreading out your insides, making you moan to no end. You needed his member to fill you up.

"Anakin, " you moaned, tugging on his hair, signaling for him to look up.

"Yes babygirl?" His eyes met yours, now inserting a finger, now that he had removed his mouth from your folds.

You moaned at the sudden penetration, your back arched. "I... "

He inserted another finger, a smirk played upon his lips as he saw your mouth turn in so many forms of pleasure.

"I want you inside of me, " you moaned, throwing your head back as he sped up the pace of his fingers.

"And what do you want me to do to you?" He asks, his left hand grips your thigh, as his gloved mechanical one pumps in and out of you, the different textures made something inside of you spin.

" _Fuck,_ " you moaned again, now gripping the bedsheets. You felt that familiar twist inside of your stomach, you were close. You didn't want to cum with Anakin's fingers in you, instead, you wanted to cum with his cock inside of you. There was only one way you wanted this session to end, and it was that. "I want you to fuck me and make me cum, " you moaned, needing for his dick to be scraping away at your insides, you were _not_ about to hold back on your needs.

At that, Anakin's eyes widen, surely not going to take no for an answer, he removes his fingers and sucks them off in front of you once again, before slipping off his pants, along with his underwear, his hard dick immediately sprang up from out of their contraption, the tip of it spread with pre-cum.

"You want me to fuck you?" He looks at you, his eyes turned a deep blue, the emotion of pure lust filled the air.

Shrugging, you nodded, thinking of what his dick could do to fill your pleasures. "That would be nice."

He began pumping himself in front of you, lining himself up at your entrance, he crawls over you and places your legs at his sides, his chest hovering over you. "I don't know..." He says as he tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. "What happened to you wanting something sensual?" He laughed, before planting a kiss on your neck.

You narrow your eyes at him. You weren't sure if he was complaining or if he was mocking you. Either way, it was annoying. "Anakin fucking Skywalker, I don't care if it's sensual or if you split my insides open, just make me cum."

He smirks, biting his lip before he leans down and bites at your sweet spot, a murmur escaped from his lips. "Good girl, that's all I needed to hear."

With that, you let out a moan as he finally enters inside of you, his lips once again were attached to yours, kissing you oh so intently, and his hands kneading your breasts once again as he began pumping inside of you, thrusting and shoving his cock deeper and deeper within you every second.

Moans quickly fill the room, the sounds of heavy breathing, lips attacking one another and flesh meeting each other accompanied it.

You felt like you were in ecstasy, loving the feeling of Anakin finally inside of you, filling you up with every single second, every single moment of your night was breezing by with flying colors--your head was hazy and your breath was chaotic--every second he filled you up, every second he pounded into you made you moan, it made you grab at his hair, pulling and tugging, wanting more of him, wanting and needing, wanting and needing--the cycle was endless.

The kissing only intensified the feeling of connection--your bodies pressed up against one another, rubbing and pounding, breath--chaotic and satisfied at the same time--everything was moving in swift motions.

Anakin's hands soon left your breasts and grabbed your hands from his hair and yanked them above your head, pinning them there, and soon, laced his fingers with yours, holding on to them for dear life, as if he felt like he could lose you at any moment.

With that, Anakin's pace somehow began to move faster, his dick pounded at your cervix, earning loud, wild moans from your mouth, and grunts and groans came from him as he enjoyed your walls wrapped around his dick.

" _Fuck,_ " he whispered in your ear, after breaking the kiss. "You feel so _good._ "

You nodded, throwing your head back, now noticing the twists and turns in your stomach that felt like you were going to orgasm. " _Anakin_! _"_ You moaned, telling him that you were so close.

He nods, knowing that you were anyway, he could sense everything that was going on with you. He could feel your ecstasy, he could see the fast-paced breathing, he could taste the want on your lips--he knew you. He was going to give it to you.

"Fuck!" You screamed, wanting to cum while Anakin was inside of you, and also at the same time he would cum. "Anakin--"

" _Shit,_ I'm close, " he breathes, on the edge himself, his pace began to get sloppier as his lower body began to weaken. "Do it. I want you to cum for me."

And giving you what you wanted, he slams into you thoroughly, making sure he filled you up to your needs, hitting the back of you each time, you feel it--the tug, the pull--your orgasm rose to the top, your body shook from the feeling, your eyes squinted shut as you let out a long, aggravated moan that you had been keeping in for so long, your hot white liquids spilled on to his cock, until finally, Anakin let out the loudest moan he could muster, his body shook, and soon collapsing on top of you as he came inside of you, your liquids mixing together, your breath, coming to unison.

Anakin's hands were still interlocked with yours, his chest pressed up against yours, his breathing pattern slowed down as he relaxed.

You smiled, admiring his sleepy state as he lied on top of you. He was so beautiful--his head rested on your chest, his hair brushed back with sweat and tangles from running your hands through it, his muscular arms provided a sense of protection to you--everything that was touching you right now made you feel at peace with him.

You rub your thumb against his fingers as you watch his relaxed state, but soon was stopped as soon as he looks up at you and pulls his hands away from yours, and pulls out of your body, and flops beside you.

You turn on your side to face him, still admiring his features, you brush his hair out of his face and smile warmly. "Stay with me tonight?" You ask, running your fingers along his arm.

He smiles, taking off his uncomfortable leather glove and tosses it to the side before interlocking his mechanical fingers with your flesh ones. "Okay, " is all he simply says, before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on your lips.

You smile in response, glad that he would keep the bed warm with you tonight. Sure, there were risks of you getting caught, but he didn't care. He loved you.

So, he wrapped his arms around you and pulled your back against his chest and pulled the blankets over the two of you, listening to each other's heartbeats, listening to each other's breathing patterns get slower and slower until finally, you fall into a deep sleep with one another at each other's side, touching.


End file.
